You Can't Hurry Love
by louiselane
Summary: Clark plays matchmaker between Wally and Linda when a new Superman vs. Flash race is scheduled. Linda and Lois have a bet on who will win.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You Can't Hurry Love  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** Destroyer  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lois, Linda/Wally  
**Characters:** Lois, Clark, Linda, Wally, Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Huntress, Question, Shayera, Green Latern, Jo'hn , Fire, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Justice League or it's characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Clark plays matchmaker between Wally and Linda when a new Superman vs. Flash race is scheduled. Linda and Lois have a bet on who will win.  
**Dedication:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.

Lois noticed Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman leaving the building of the Daily Planet after they defeated Darkseid with the others Justice League members. Flash and Green Lantern were behind them as well.

"Superman! Superman!" Lois called out. He turned around noticing she was alive and well.

"Lois!" he hugged her relieved she was okay. "You're alive. Thank God!"

"What happened?" Lois inquired taking notes.

"Darkseid."

"Again?" Lois asked surprised. "Is he gone now? For good?"

"Yeah. Luthor stopped him," Flash suddenly interrupted them.

"Luthor? Do you mean, he…?"

"Saved us. Yeah," Superman nodded still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Lex Luthor had saved the world.

"Is he dead?" Lois asked.

"I doubt it. He'll be back," Batman pointed out skeptically.

A brunette, young woman pushed her way through the crowd and joined the group. "Hey Flash! Linda Park from Central City Channel 8!"

"Hi… Linda," Flash smirked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… and you?" she asked as Lois and Superman noticed her dreamy look and exchange glances.

"A little bruised but I'll survive."

"Flash, come here for a moment please?" Superman led him far away from Lois and Linda. "I think you should ask Linda out," Superman suggested putting his hand in Flash's shoulder.

"I should?"

"Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you?" Superman pointed out.

"Really?" Flash looked shocked. "She is cute. Okay, I'll ask her out."

"No… Not you. Wally West."

"It's not Wally she wants it's Flash."

"She'll like Wally too. I have an idea. How about a double date? Clark asks Lois and Wally asks Linda." Superman pointed out.

Flash look at him skeptically. "Okay."

Superman and Flash went back to talk to Lois and Linda who were suspicious already.

"Sorry girls, but we have to go back to the Watch Tower. So much to do… like rebuilding Metropolis." Superman explained. "We need to go now, right Flash?"

Flash was lost in thought staring at Linda. "What? Right… right… Watch Tower. Got it Supes!" he smirked at her. "Sorry Linda. I'll catch you later."

"I'll wait," she said before they left.

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Clark Kent and Wally West appeared making Lois raised her eyebrow. "Clark!" she ran off and jumped in his arms hugging him before pulling away and punching him in the arm. "Where the hell were you? I was worried!"

"Owww," Clark frowned when Lois punched him. "I was working on the Justice League piece. I'm okay, don't worry."

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Sorry Lois. My cell phone went dead in Central City."

"Central City? What were you doing in Flash's hometown?"

"Lois, this is my friend Wally West. I was doing an interview with him when Darkseid attacked. He's a scientist. A very good one," Clark explained with a mischievous grin.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Lois shook Wally's hand. "This is Linda Park."

"Nice to meet you," Linda shook hands with Wally, who smirked at her.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat? I'm starving," Clark suggested as Lois pull Clark's tie.

"Can you excuse us?" Lois asked as Linda and Wally nodded. When they were out of sight Lois turned on Clark, "What are you doing, Kent?"

"What?"

"Don't play with me, Smallville. I'm a reporter. Did you forget? Why are you playing matchmaker? You barely know them."

"That's not true, Lois. I've known Wally for a while now and he's a great guy. Come on. You have to help me. What harm can it do?"

Lois raised her eyebrow again still suspicious. "Okay, Smallville. I'll go on this double date."

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Later at a restaurant near the Daily Planet, they were all talking like old friends already. Clark's plan was working like a charm.

"No away, Linda. Superman is!" Lois said very seriously.

"No, Lois. Flash is!" Linda disagreed with her.

"I'm telling you. I was there the day they had the race. Superman is faster."

"Did you see who won?" Linda asked. Lois didn't answer. "See? Flash is the fastest man alive."

"I have an idea on how we can solve this." Lois looked at Clark, "Clark, can you talk to Superman for us?"

"Sure, what' your idea, Lois?" Clark inquired curiously.

"Superman and Flash will race again," Lois explained with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Linda asked surprised.

"It's the perfect way to solve this." Lois replied, as Clark and Wally exchanged glances. "Plus, we can get some publicity as well."

"I'll talk to Superman then," Clark said as they left the restaurant.

"Make sure he'll talks to Flash about the race too."

"Sure," Clark nodded as he left the restaurant.

After they walked Lois and Linda to Lois' apartment, Clark and Wally teleported to the Watch Tower.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Flash asked as they arrived at the Watch Tower and put on their outfits.

"I think so. Plus, I know Lois. She won't let this go," Superman explained as Batman approached them.

"What's the matter?" Batman asked moodily as always.

Superman and Flash explained the whole story to him.

"A new race?" Batman asked. "Aren't you supposed to be rebuilding Metropolis not running races to impress girls."

"But this will helps to rebuild Metropolis, Bruce." Superman explained with a smile. "We'll make it into a charity event and all the money will go to rebuild the city and to orphans." Bruce glared at him surprised. "So… more reasonable for you?"

"I guess so…" Bruce replied. "All right. You two schedule the race. I'll make sure nothing gets in your way like last time."

"Thanks Bats!" Flash smiled at him but Batman left without saying a world. "Oww, he's more broody than usual."

"So…when should we hold the race, next Saturday?" Superman asked.

"Sounds good to me but can we get back to our dates?" Flash asked anxious to see Linda again.

"Sure," Superman chuckled.

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Later at Lois' apartment, Clark and Wally arrived to explain the specifics of the race to the girls.

"Clark… Wally?" Lois opened the door surprised to see them. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, Lois. I was… Interviewing Superman and Flash. They will do the race next Saturday."

"Oh… really?" Lois asked surprised.

"That's great but who will monitor the race?" Linda asked also curious.

"The Justice League, of course," Wally interrupted them. "Bats… I mean, Batman will take care of it."

"That's great Wally," Linda smiled at him and he smiled back.

Wally approached her, "So, Linda… Do you want to go out?"

"Sure," she smiled as they left the apartment. "I'll see you later, Lois. Bye Clark."

Clark and Lois watched them leave. "Seems your plan is working, Cupid."

The next day at the Watch Tower, Flash arrived whistling as Superman approached him.

"So?" he asked.

"Hi Supes!" Flash smirked at him.

"You look happy," Superman pointed out amused. "Seems things work out between you and Linda. What happened?"

"It did. We went out for dinner and then we went to the movies. She had to go back to Central City but she'll back Saturday for the race."

"That's great Wally! I'm really happy for you!"

"Wally… Clark!" Batman called them from their communication device.

"Yes, Bruce?" Clark asked worried.

"In the conference room… now!"

They entered in the conference room where Batman was waiting for them.

"What's the problem, Bruce?" Superman asked curiously as he noticed Bruce was still looking at the monitors.

Batman stood up and gave them some silver armbands. "Here, for the race. I can monitor you two from here."

"Thanks Bats!" Flash smiled before going to the cafeteria where Shayera was having lunch.

"Hey Wally."

"Hey Shayera…" Wally said nervously. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure… what's up?"

"You look beautiful today."

"What do you want?" Shayera asked looking at him suspiciously as she dropped her knife onto her plate.

"I can't compliment you?" Flash asked clearly offended.

"You can, but you want something from me. I know it. So, what's it?"

"Okay," he sighed apprehensively before facing her again. "You're a girl."

"So you finally noticed."

"No… I mean… you can understand better… I mean…" he started to babbling anxiously as Shayera put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Wally. So… who is she?" Shayera smirked at him.

"She?"

"Don't play dumb with me Wally. Tell me about this girl."

"Her name is Linda Park and she's a TV reporter. She's smart, funny, and so beautiful," Flash explained with a goofy smile making Shayera chuckled.

"What's up with you super heroes falling for reporters?" she smiled at him. "You've really fallen hard for this girl. Sure, I'll help you."

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Later at Lois' apartment, Clark arrived with Chinese food.

"Hi Lois!"" Clark said with an innocent smile. "I brought you Chinese food."

"Clark, where have you been all day and why didn't you answer my calls?" Lois asked annoyed as she let Clark enter her apartment.

"Sorry, Lois… I was…. stuck in traffic downtown," Clark said the first thing that came to his mind.

"All day?" Lois inquired still suspicious of him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, it must be because of all the re-building, right?" Clark nodded again. "Did you talk to him?"

"Who?"

"Earth to Clark! Are you there?" Lois snapped at him annoyed. "Superman, of course."

"Oh… Yes. I interviewed him and Flash while they were fixing some buildings downtown. It will take a while but with their help it won't take as long as it normally would."

"That's great. Now let's eat. I'm starving," Lois said pulling him by his tie.

The week passed so fast that Saturday was there in to time at all. The race was scheduled to start at 9am in front of the Daily Planet building. Lois arrived early along with Jimmy who was taking pictures.

Linda Park was also there with her TV crew filming a segment for her network in Central City.

Several members of the Justice League were also present at the event like Batman, Wonder Woman, Shayera, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary and The Question who brought Huntress with him.

"I can bet this isn't going to end well," Question said frustrated.

"And why do you say that, Q?" Huntress asked intrigued.

"The last time they did this there was a natural disaster, what can happen this time? The end of the world? And then… caboom! Armageddon!"

Huntress pulled him to her and gave him a soft and passionate kiss. "Stop asking so many questions."

"I'll shut up," he replied smiling goofily.

"Do you have to do that in public?" Black Canary snapped at them. "There are innocent children in the area."

"Bite me, Canary!" Huntress snapped back at her.

"Take it easy!" Green Arrow interrupted them. Turning to the other he said, "Bat checked the whole thing several times. Everything's going to be fine this time."

"You really think so?" Question asked skeptically.

"Forget Ollie," Black Canary responded. "Once a conspiracy theorist, always a conspiracy theorist."

"So, are you ready?" Batman asked Superman and Flash. He was between them holding a gun. "Jo'hn will monitor the whole thing from the Watch Tower."

"Yes, we're ready," Superman, answered with a smile as he noticed Lois looking at him from the audience.

"Good. On your mark…" Superman and Flash got ready to run. "Get set…Go!" he shot the gun up into the sky as Superman and Flash raced off.

Batman teleported back to the Watch Tower where Jo'hn was monitoring the race with Vixen by his side.

"So, is everything going okay?" Batman asked worriedly.

"So far. I have not sensed anything strange yet," the Martian answered still looking at the monitor.

"Good. Diana, how are things in Paris?" Batman spoke into his communication device.

In Paris, Wonder Woman was flying over head watching Superman and Flash racing.

"Good, Bruce. They just left. I think they'll be in Africa in a few minutes… or seconds."

Two minutes later in Africa, Green Lantern was flying in the sky when Superman and Flash ran off leaving the country.

"They just left," he informed them via his communication device. "Shayera, are you ready?"

Shayera was flying in the Mexican skies waiting for them. "Yes, Jo'hn. They will be here in 5 seconds. 4…3…2…1…. here they are!" she smiled as they kept running. "Fire, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," Fire answered from the Brazilian skies on Rio de Janeiro. "I think they'll be here really soon." She put her hand over her eyes to take cover from the sun as she finally saw them. "They're here!"

"Good!" Batman said from the Watch Tower. "Their next stop will be Gotham City. I have that part covered too. Batgirl, are you ready?"

In Gotham City, Batgirl was with Nightwing and Robin waiting on a rooftop with binoculars. "Loud and clear, boss!"

"Tell me when they've left!"

"Here!" Robin suddenly screamed using his night vision binocular. "They're coming!"

"You mean, they're gone!" Nightwing pointed out.

"Did you hear that?" Batgirl asked Batman.

"Yeah, that means they will be in Metropolis in a few minutes. I'll talk to you later."

Back in Metropolis, Lois and Linda were looking at their watches when they noticed a large cloud of dust coming from far away.

"They're here!" Lois screamed. "Jimmy get ready!"

"I'm always prepared, Lois!" Jimmy reminded her as he began taking pictures. Superman and Flash seemed to arrive at the finish line out of nowhere.

"Did you see who won?" Linda asked confused.

"No, they were too fast," Lois said frustrated. "But lucky for us we have thousands of TV cameras here."

"Plus the Justice League was monitoring everything," Superman reminded her.

"Oh Yeah," Lois smiled at him. "So, who won?"

"Batman, we need an answer now," Superman asked him from his communication device.

"Sorry Superman but Flash is still the fastest man alive!" Batman revealed as Flash smirked at Superman and Lois.

"I told you. I'm the fastest man alive!" Flash said with a mischievous smile.

**Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Later at Lois' apartment, she was having dinner with Clark, Wally, and Linda.

"Here's your fifty bucks, Linda!" Lois gave the money to the TV reporter. "Man, I can't believe I lost that bet!" Lois said in a frustrated tone.

"I told you, Lois. Flash is the fastest man alive. Superman is fast but not as fast as Flash," Linda said her putting the money in her wallet.

"Yeah, I see that now," Lois smiled as they stood up to help Lois with the dishes.

"It was a great night!" Linda smiled at Wally who smiled back at her. "But I have to get going!"

"I'll keep you company will we wait for a cab. See you tomorrow, Clark. Bye, Lois. The dinner was great!" Wally waved before he left the apartment with Linda, his arm around her shoulders.

"You did it, didn't you Kent? They're falling in love… faster than I thought," Lois pointed out to Clark, who was in the kitchen helping her to wash the dirty dishes.

"I told you, Lois. They're meant to be… just like you're meant to be … with me."

"What?" Lois asked surprised. "Are you in love with me?"

"I have been for a long time. Didn't you notice?" Clark revealed to her.

"I was suspicious of your feelings but I wasn't sure."

"Does this change anything between us? Because I don't want to loose your friendship," Clark asked as he and Lois sat at the kitchen table.

"No," Lois suddenly closed her eyes and opened them again. She looked into Clark's eyes and leaned over to caress his face. "I guess I always denied the obvious right? It was in front of me all this time. No Superheroes… Just you. My best friend, Clark Kent."

"Right," Clark smiled at her before they shared a passionate and long kiss. "I'm glad you feel the same away, Lois."

"You're a good kisser, Smallville," she smiled at him.

"Thank you," he smiled adjusting his glasses.

"Now shut up and kiss me again."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Five years later, Wally and Linda were having a romantic dinner when he suddenly became distracted.

"Wally?" Linda asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Staff meeting. I need to go to the Watch Tower, now. I'm sorry, Linda."

"Our first week as a married couple and we can't even finish our dinner," she sighed frustrated. "Superman will going too?"

"Yes, why?" Wally asked curiously.

"Can you drop me of at Lois'? It's nice having someone who understands what I'm going through."

"Sure," Wally smiled at her as he changed into his Flash costume. "Supes? I'm dropping Linda off by you, okay?" he asked via his communication device.

"Sure, Wally. You can…" out of nowhere Linda and Flash appeared in front of them. "…come."

Lois looked at them surprised. "At least we can have a girl's night while you're out on a mission," Lois smiled at Superman caressing his costume. "Just be careful okay, Clark?" she asked before they shared a passionate kiss.

"I will," he grinned at her. "I promise."

"You too, Wally," Linda said worriedly caressing his face. "Be careful."

"I will Linda. Don't worry, baby," he said giving her a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wally."

Lois and Superman hugged before they shared another kiss. "I love you, Lois. Always have and always will."

"I love you too, Clark. With all my heart."

"Jo'hn, we're ready," Superman spoke to the Watch Tower before he and Flash disappeared as Lois and Linda looked worriedly after them.

They sighed and looked at each other, glad that they weren't alone and they had each other for comfort.

Lois and Linda had become close friends since they had met five years ago. Lois became Linda's confidant and visa versa since it was a relief in the lonely nights when their husbands were on a mission with the Justice League saving the world.

"Do you want some coffee?" Lois asked Linda who looked distracted.

"Sure!"

"Don't worry, Linda. They know what they're doing."

"I know," she smiled still worried. "But I can't help but feel afraid for him, especially now that we're married. How do you handle this, Lois?"

"I have faith in him. I know he'll come back to me. Superman is doing what he can to protect this planet, because he loves it like his own. That's why I love him so much. His selfless acts, show what a great man he really is," Lois explained to Linda who smiled back. "And I'm sure Wally is the same, right?" Linda nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye. "He'll come back to you , Linda. You'll see. You have to believe in him."

"I do, Lois. I do."

The next morning, Lois and Linda were sleeping in their respective beds when Superman and Flash finally appeared just as the sun was rising.

"Good Morning, sunshine!" Superman smiled to Lois who opened her eyes before kissing him like she had never kissed him before.

"Clark! You're back!" she hugged him hard. "And you're safe!"

"Everything's okay now. We contained the threat against Earth. Brainiac is gone!"

"Thank God," Lois sighed before looking in the direction of the living room. "Where's Flash?"

"He already took off with Linda. I think they deserve a little time alone, don't you think? It's their first week as a married couple, anyway."

"I remember our first week. Luthor, Brainiac, Darkseid… It isn't easy being married to a superhero. I should know."

Superman changed from his costume into Clark's pajamas and laid down on the bed as he hugged Lois tenderly.

"How about we not leave this room for the rest of the weekend?" he proposed to her with a naughty smile.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Lois smirked at him before laying her head on Clark's chest as they spent the rest of the weekend enjoying each other.

**Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

The following week, Flash and Superman took Linda and Lois to the desert.

"What this all about, Clark?"

"Yeah, Wally. What's up?" Linda complained as she and Lois crossed their arms suspiciously. "Now would be a great time to fill us in."

"Patience, please," Flash asked as Linda raised her eyebrow.

"This coming from you?"

"So, what is it Clark? Why are we here?"

Superman and Flash exchanged glances. "We decided to have another race," Superman explained as Lois and Linda exchanged confused looks.

"What?"

"Why?"

"That doesn't really matter," Flash said as he pulled Linda into his arms as Superman did the same with Lois. "Because this time your coming with us."

"The winner will have to pay for dinner in Paris," Superman explained as they started to run off with their wives in their arms. The women smiled at each other already used to their husband's behavior. Lois had noticed that since she and Clark had started to spend more time with Wally and Linda, Clark had become more sarcastic, more relaxed, goofier even. She could see Wally's presence was helping Clark enjoy life more like Wally did.

"What the hell! If we end up having dinner in Paris, I'm all for it," Lois yelled to Linda as Superman and Flash kept running until they left only dust in their wake.

**The End**


End file.
